Yeah, I'm Fine
by I Do Love Pizza
Summary: In the show, Jackie spent her senior year with the gang, and they hardly ever showed what it was like for her there without her friends, so this is the story that gives us fans insight on her last school year at Point Place High. Mostly Jackie centric, but JackiexHyde for the shippers.
1. Chapter 1

**This story is gonna be Jackie's untold story of her senior year, and it's gonna come into play with the season 7 fiasco. Most of the story will be in the form of her diary entries. I'm not really sure how long it's gonna be, but I do want it to stretch out to graduation, and maybe after? I really will try to keep up with this, but I get really distracted, and I'm praying that writers block will stay away. Enjoy!**

Summer of 77'

_Dear Diary,_

_I can't believe this, I Jackie Burkhart am now soon to be Mrs. Kelso! It's a dream come true, but not one of those strange dreams where nothing makes sense. It's more of a fairy tale, and I'm Cinderella. No wait! Sleeping Beauty, definitely her, she had the best hair and cutest Prince. Michael was so romantic tonight, he chose me over any other girl, I love him so much. He's supposed to call me later tonight, and I can't wait to discuss what kinda ring he's gonna get me! Nothing could break my spirit, although Donna not answering her phone is starting to irk me. Like, I have the best news of my life, and she's off with Casey. Ugh she needs to get home soon, so she can envy my life. I'll write more later, right now I have some seriously chipped nails that need to be filed. _

* * *

Summer of 78'

_Dear Diary, _

_Oh God, just reading my last entry makes me want to hurl. And Jackie Burkhart does no such thing. Okay, I guess it's a metaphorical hurl. Anyway, I haven't written in here in over a year now. A lot has changed I guess. Michael ran away to California with Donna, and hooked up with random beach trash. I hooked up with Steven, and then we started to date, but Michael did not take that lightly. Our whole relationship was third-wheeled by Michael trying to break us up. He succeeded, even after I told Steven I loved him after I was confused about my feelings. It didn't help when he thought he saw Michael and I fooling around on the couch. I would have never done that to him, I know what it's like, and... Well I was supposed to make a choice between Steven and Michael. It was never a decision, I've only wanted Steven for awhile now...but I can't take him back. Not yet at least. _

_He betrayed me, and I just can't take him back and yet. I have to fully forgive him before we get back together, otherwise it'll tear us apart. _

Ugh, no. We'll be together, that little doubt doesn't matter. The last few sentences were scratched out.

* * *

Not waiting to see if Donna followed me upstairs, I raced towards my (our) room. Practically shrieking with excitement, I plopped down on the bed. I took a deep breath in to try and calm me down, but I still couldn't hide my smile. But why should I? This smile is award winning, and hasn't been seen smiling this big in too long. I flipped my hair after that self-compliment. My smile is still shining proudly on my face, and my breathing is as intense as a panting dog. Like a cute dog... a poodle! Those are so adorable! Just like me! The only difference is that I'd never get a perm. Enough time has passed, and I think it's safe to pull out my "journal", from inside Fluffycakes, sneaky I know, and begin a new entry.

_Dear Diary, _

_Guess what? Steven and I are back together! I made the decision to finally tell him that I chose him, and... Well actually things got kinda complicated because he got mad at me for making him wait all summer for a decision , but all is well in my kingdom cause Michael (yeah Michael) helped get us back together! Even though he made everything way more complicated, it did work out in the end. Oh, and he's said I've changed and become too intellectual for him, so he's over me! This is great, that means he'll leave my puddin pop alone! Everything in my life is just perfect! All the poor people in the world don't even bother me right now by their lack of hygiene and style! Although, with the new school year coming up, I'm kinda worried about the time I'll be missing being with Steven when I'm at school. Donna's going to Madison, so I won't get to see her either, and I hate all my other cheerleader friends. What if- It doesn't even matter because I have Steven as my boyfriend, and I've just missed him so much!_

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_So today was the first day of school, and well it was a little uneventful. I mean, I'm not typically interested in anything really school related because, hello I have better things to stress about. Seriously. Anyway, it's my senior year, and I mean I obviously knew this year would be different due to Steven, Donna and everyone else already have graduated. I still have the girls on the cheer team, but all they want to do is talk about themselves, and that's what I like to do, so you could see how this doesn't work out. Whatever, they're good company, especially when recommending new beauty regimen. _

_The girls aren't really in any of my classes though because right now I'm in a bunch of advanced classes. Ugh, those weren't even my idea, but Donna the Lumberjack, had to interfere with my plans to get by with my looks, and convince me that a few harder classes won't hurt. Yeah right! I was doing just fine in the regular classes, really well actually, I just don't really care about my academics. It's so dumb! I know that I shouldn't rely on y looks as much as I do, and I'm trying. Honestly! But God, I don't have to be a genius to prove that I'm more than flawless human being! I'm Jackie Burkhart. Point Place High be damned. _

_Don't even get me started on the three syllables' I received today. I'm expected to write notes during lectures, and then go home and write more notes over the assigned chapter! There's no way I have time to do that, cheer, date Steven, give Donna style tips, and remain a social status! And that's only my history class that's created this dilemma, I still have advanced lit, advanced physics, and I'm taking pre-cal! This is too much! I don't even think Donna took this many advanced classes in her entire school career! Steven is gonna have a field day with this. He'll probably call me a nerd, and then convince me to drop them. I don't even have him to be there to listen when I'm facing this. _

After a moment of hesitation to write more, Jackie crossed out that last sentence.

_Oh! I forgot to mention lunch, anyway now I sit with Pam Macy, Shelly and the rest of the cheerleaders. It's a little less than ideal, but who else am I gonna sit with? _

What? I can't believe I even thought that. I'm Jackie Burkhart. Everyone with a vagina wants to be me, and everyone with a penis wants to date me...or do me... Ew. I've been hanging out with a male dominated group for too long. I need some more girlfriends. But I don't understand why this matters to me. The thing about lunch, my real friends graduated, but I still have a year to go. If I'm gonna be completely honest with myself, I was kinda lonel- No. I was not lonely. That' just no… I knew today would be different, it's simple I have senioritis. I'm just so ready to get out of here that I interacted it, so now my days are gonna be unbearable! Oh God, this is so unfair! I just want to have a perfect senior year, and then have more time to spend with my Puddin. I was starting to let out, a high-pitched whine when I remembered my diary, I mean my "journal". Getting back into my train of thought, I picked up where I left off, but not before aggressively scratching out the last sign of doubt on the page. It never existed.

_This year, I Jackie B. Burkhart promise to make friends with the other cheerleaders. I really should have more girlfriends. Wouldn't it be nice to have other Me's walking around? It would be a gift to the gene pool. But then I would have to compete with other Me's, and I'm not really sure that we would like each other… I have to go though because I need to go see Steven, he promised to throw me a private pity party since I had school today! Steven can be so sweet, but he better prepare himself when I unleash the fury I have against my new classes!_

* * *

**So how was that? I feel like it might be a little all over the place, but I'm really trying. I just wanted to project my thoughts concerning Jackie's senior year. I mean, she must have been kinda lonely right? In the show, if I'm correct, they only had two times where they showed her school life, after season 5. She divorces her cheerleader friends in season 6, so who did she have left after that? Jackie never seemed show her insecurities, so that's what I'm gonna focus on. Does anyone kinda see where I'm going with the connection between her "journal", and being honest with herself? Well Diary entries should get longer, I just don't think that Jackie would've like writing a whole lot when she was dating Kelso. Comments and suggestions are welcomed! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so here we go! This chapter doesn't focus on the events in That 70s Show, it's just kinda a timeline. This takes place during "Eric's Birthday" and "The Acid Queen", I wasn't really sure what to write about for the first entry, so this is what I came up with…**

* * *

"Eric's Birthday"

_Dear Diary,_

_Can I just say, EW. Because Mrs. Forman I did not need to know what you were up to tonight! But, on the plus side, me and Steven made up some more today, and well it was kinda perfect. Actually it was good until Donna and Eric walked in and sprayed us with water! I mean come on, we're supposed to be sharing this room, which I was so clearly occupying first! And she says I'm rude, she's the one who doesn't know basic social laws. Whatever, etiquette will just be another thing she'll have to learn from me._

_So, like I've said before, Steven and I are back together, and the making up is perfect, but we haven't been the same, as we were before. I know that we just got back together, and what tore us apart was a lack of trust, and that it takes a lot to bounce back from that, but still. I just wanna get past all that and, go back to what we used to be. To everyone else the relationship seems like it's in good shape... no it is in good shape, we've just been a little awkward around the whole Michael thing. _

_I don't even know how to describe it, it's like we're avoiding the topic, and for once we're good at small talk. But back to the point, We've said I love you to each other (I know!), and then talked about what happened with the nurse. It was all very adult, but also very painful. I had some trouble hiding my discomfort, when he told me what he did with her. He didn't want to tell me, but he agreed only after cupping my cheek and kissing my forehead. The gesture helped to push back some tears, but I wanted him to know something before he said anything else. I climbed into his lap, and confidently said, "Whatever you did with her, doesn't change my decision of wanting to be with you. I've forgiven you, I wouldn't be here otherwise." It doesn't hurt that much anymore. There's only hurt when I remember what it felt like to go through it. But just think about it, right now I only see it from a level-headed point of view, and I understand how we both caused the ehem misunderstanding. _

_So we talked, and then we moved on. But what I'm still struggling with is the summer and the biker whore he went on a date with. I have endless questions swimming around in my brain, all coming to the same conclusion that I'm either: A) crazy B) being stupid C) insecure or D) all of the above. I've gotta go with answer D on this. Here's my proof. Why didn't he ask me why I needed all summer to decide? Does he think that Michael was ever in the running? Did he ever give up? Did he give up because we wouldn't see each other as much this year? Who was that biker whore? Did he defend me after she insulted me? Why did he go on a date with her? Why did he chose her? Does he like that she's so similar to him? Did he do anything with her?_

No...please don't let me be jealous this is...I'm over the nurse thing. I don't want to be the girlfriend that flips out that whenever my boyfriend is in any contact with a female. What if I'm not really over it?

This is just the cherry on top, in a cheap Fatso Burger sundae. Pulling the cap back off the pen, I put the cap in my mouth and write in big capitalized bold letters, "**THINGS WITH STEVEN ARE GREAT!**" Only after stabbing the pen to the page and crossing out any mention of insecurities in, repeatedly. You know what? Even I have the right to be upset about that date! He just so casually chose her over me, and we haven't even talked about! Ugh, I'm too pretty to worry over petty and senseless things. The last page is now several scribbled black boxes. I haven't even gotten to my school life yet.

_So far befriending other cheerleaders into becoming more than bitch pals hasn't gone accordingly. Whatever. They just need to know that I have time for them this year, well obviously not enough time to hangout with them outside of school for anything non school-related. I'll talk to the freshman as more than a protege when they've earned their place. School is fine._

* * *

"The Acid Queen"

_Dear Diary,_

_Oh. My God. This doesn't even really concern me, but can I just say how relieved I am right now? You see, Michael knocked up someone. My ex-boyfriend Michael who isn't the brightest bulb, how could he be so reckless? Did he not learn anything from __**my**_ _pregnancy scare? You know what I take that back, he's not bright, he's a complete moron who's never gonna learn from the past. I have no pity for him whatsoever, but I do pity the victim he impregnated. Her name is Brooke, and she is one of those do-it-all type of girls. She's smart, beautiful, and has depth. Well, her depth will be getting even bigger in a few months. _

_Maybe after she has the baby, she'll be one of those girls who can't lose the weight, and continues to expand like that girl from "Charlie and the Chocolate Factory". Afterall, Michael deserves to be stuck with an uggo, it might bring him down to earth where the people with working brains live. _

_I can't believe Steven has the nerve to say what he said about Brooke, yes I get that she's hot, but did he have to tell me? I know I asked him to give me the honest truth,but he's supposed to continue to deny it, so that eventually he believes it! God, common sense people! This is just what I need, a new girl in our group getting everyone's attention. Ugh, well she won't be able to be included in all our festivities at least. I don't really peg her for the type to risk her baby's health. Well how smart can she be? She did infact have unprotected sex at a concert. Let's see, unprotected sex with someone you don't know, yeah she sounds like the next Point Place Whore. I'll gladly crown her. She did this to herself, and I guess I'm not feeling the sympathy for her. Sorry, I can't like a bitch who grabs my man's attention. Who the hell does Steven think he is? is he just gonna point out the entire female population, and point to the ones that he's attracted to?_

Well, here we are again. Back to the crazy, stupid, and jealous. Just like Steven says, he pointed it out in front of Mrs. Forman like it was no big deal. I don't need him poking and prodding at what he thinks are my flaws especially in front of people. It's like he's trying to embarrass me, but I am Jackie Freakin' Burkhart! My looks are heavenly, and my body is desired by the devil himself!

_I'm gonna have to set him straight, and tell him to never say other girls are hot. It looks like I'm taking out the short leash again._

* * *

Between "The Acid Queen" and "I'm Free"

_Dear Diary,_

_I really shouldn't be surprised by this, and here I am surprised, and feeling guilty. Earlier tonight Steven and I were hanging out in his bedroom, I was reading my Vogue magazine, and sitting between his legs, while he listened to Black Sabbath. Even with the rock music, the setting was calming, and I was feeling relaxed around him. My anger had faded (by the help of Mrs. Forman), and I wasn't trying to control him, which he probably appreciated. Yet, even with this this almost picturesque moment (I still want a damn picnic), Steven chose this moment to bring it all up. _

"What the hell is going on with you?" _These words were blunt, but gentle. He had reached over to turn the music down until you could hear the turning of the magazine page, and then pushed hair behind my left ear. He positioned himself, so that he was now hugging my torso. Steven mumbled into my ear, but his words were still understandable. I tried to play dumb. It didn't work. So instead tried to focus on my magazine, but pictures of gorgeously tanned models in expensive dresses didn't seem to hold the same appeal as it did earlier. I closed my magazine because I thought it might be distracting._

"I just…" _sentences didn't want to form in my mouth, but I did come up with, _"I don't want to pick a fight." _I knew this wouldn't hold, and it took all of me finishing the last word for Steven to answer with, _"That lie isn't even remotely true."

_Fine I was caught in the crossroads of relationship drama, and I was already guaranteed a path that wouldn't last, but is it wrong for me to wish my worries away when we just got back together? _

"I don't want to bring up old stuff, and I've forgiven you about what happened, you know that. I don't even understand it, I'm acting crazy and making up crap out of nothing, and it's bothering me, but it's here." _By now I had turned around to face him, and that felt worse, his body tensed up like I told him I wanted to break-up. I might as well have. _

"I'm not understanding this. Are you still mad or?" _Time for the part where I trust that Steven loves me._

"No. No, it's...why did you go out with the biker chick?" _I could hear my heartbeat, my body shaking, but the background noise known as Black Sabbath was gone._

_I found the courage to look him the eye, and I could look him in the eye. His ever-so telling deep blue sea eyes looked into mine, and his sunglasses remained on his bedside table._

"I didn't think you would take me back." _So I was right. One of those thousands of questions turned out to have an answer._

_I started to cry a little, and attempted to continue my side of the story, but it was kinda difficult to understand with the crying and all. Steven got the picture though, more than I do. But what he doesn't know is how annoying it is to have your makeup run down your face. And this isn't even my fault, okay? It said water-proof, but it just so happens that it doesn't work at all. Steven could've let me in on this earlier, but he claimed he didn't want anymore bruised shins by him telling me that I have mascara streaks down my cheeks. I'd rather have my dignity thank you very much. Oh, and he did not get off scot free because when the conversation lightened he started to laugh at me! Are you kidding me? We just finished having another adult like conversation, and he laughs at me? Whatever, Steven._

_I still feel guilty for making a big deal out of nothing. __I do that a lot._

No, I don't. I mean it's perfectly reasonable for what I've been going through...This doesn't even make sense to me anymore. Why can't I just accept it?

_This entry is getting dumb, I've decided to move past this for good. We talked it through, and I am not jealous. My condolences to Brooke._

* * *

**Yikes, that was rough. I wasn't trying to write about relationship problems in season 6, but here we are. This should be the last time until season 7 where I go off script, and create serious drama between Jackie and Hyde. It's a story about Jackie, and while I will add new stories, I won't have big Zennie drama. Until unfortunately, it comes up in Season 7. Maybe I shouldn't have told you that, but for the people reading this and going, "no this is way off" I think that it is right to assume that their relationship didn't bounce back right away. So I went based off of Jackie's insecurities, and boosted it. There wasn't much of her school life in this chapter, but I didn't know where to put it. If you haven't guessed by now. Jackie is trying to make it appear that her life is perfect within her diary. Well, maybe not completely perfect, but she doesn't want to admit that she's as lost as she really is. So she avoids the topics regarding her doubts about herself, and okay she kept in her worries about her relationship, but that is already out in the open, and her friends know and can guess how she will react to things that have to do with her boyfriend. What her friends don't know is her personal life, even Donna doesn't know that much about her. So I'm gonna explore that. Did that make sense? **


End file.
